Invasion
by DAve and Bob
Summary: After Naraku's defeat demon's from another world attempt to take control feudal Japan as well as the rest of the old world. However, the foes they will be facing aren't any they have seen before. Will the half-demon be able to adapt, or will be trampled over these new and rather odd foes?


**Chapter 1**

**Raid,**

Everything was shattered and broken, not a single one was left alive. As the demons with distorted mask continued through the Village. They had to have used some demonic magic, after all they just pointed an odd object and men simply died.

Their clothing was that of metal and some unknown fabric dark green and black, as the simply marched through the small town. Destroying anything in their path, so with their glowing three eyes and their odd machine type triggers scavenged the town for anyone and anything they needed.

"Eh, I never thought we would actually make it through, Sector 11 will have a field day when they discovered we did something like this," The woman smirked, her two odd lens like objects flickered in the fire as she looked around.

"But, in the end this is the wrong village right, oh well now that they seen us we can't let any of them live," She said those words so casually, she was a demon. Her eyes gave that much away as those masked creatures continued to destroy everything.

The little girl saw that much as she tucked her sisters head in her chest, not letting her see or hear anything.

"_They'll find us, they'll find us for sure..." _It was inescapable truth as the girl winced even harder. They were going to kill everyone, she wouldn't be any exception, she would be killed like a piece of meat and thrown to the side.

The hiding spot was hollow, if they chose to destroy the small house without even checking who was inside they both would be killed. That too was an unchangeable outcome, as the indescribable sounds continued.

"_No doubt they'll find us for sure," _The girl tried crushing those thoughts as screams continued to fill the air.

It was a rather horrid night.

Kagome shuttered, as she lifted herself from her bed, it was only natural that she shuttered because she felt something simply wasn't right.

They had just defeated Naraku, and the jewel shard was wished away, but some sort of creature that she couldn't describe.

A demon, but not something she had sensed before, but something that wasn't from the feudal era, something...

"_Maybe it's my mind play tricks on me," _

She shouldn't be worrying about such things, after all this was one of the last days she was going to spend with everyone before she went back to her own time. This wasn't the time to be worrying about something like that, she had to enjoy what little time she had left with them,

As the black haired girl got up from her bed, but before she was able to even think a small fox demon came running into the room.

No doubt it was Shippo, but he had a certain urgent look on his face, as if something terrible had just happened. "K-Kagome, this is bad, like really bad!"

Kagome didn't even know how to respond as she replied.

"C-calm, down, what happened?" She needed to know that much as the young fox demon took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Two girls collapsed in the middle of town!" Kagome shot up as the small Fox demon said those words, the amount of demons in the area should have decreased since the Jewel shard was wished away, though many of things could have lead to two girls collapsing.

"Where are they now?" The high school student asked.

"Well Kaede is taking care of them now, but one of them is waking up, we are going to ask about what happened,"

It was odd and even somewhat frightening, but probably something happened that was out of the ordinary which was rather challenging to do since they were in feudal japan, so everything was odd. Though at this very moment, Kagome had another feeling that something bad was about to happen.

The small girl was currently sleeping as her older sister simply stared at her, not stopping once, at least that is what everyone assumed as the demon hunter began speaking.

"I..know it's hard, but could you please explain what happened?" Sango asked as gently as possible as the girl looked down towards the empty sheets,

The demon hunter insisted that everyone else exit the room, after all whatever happened to the two girls was probably terrifying, she didn't need a group of random people screaming and asking her questions.

"..." There was silence as the small girl started to speak.

"D-demons, they were demons, b-but they didn't act like demons, they used weird things an-and everyone is gone. The woman in the white jacket killed them all, a- and she said that they are going to attack more towns..." The girl voice shook as she continued to look at her sister as Sango nodded and smiled at the girl.

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you or your sister, you're safe here," That was an unchangeable fact as Sango left the girls side as she went out of the small house.

There is where she saw the rest of the group, a red dressed half demon and a monk that was rather perverted as the half-demon spoke first.

"So? What happened?" Sango let out a sigh as Inuyasha asked that question.

"Well it was demon's alright, but she said that they were odd looking and used weird tools..." It was probably the best that Shippo was going to get Kagome, maybe she knew about those oddities.

"At any rate, it was near here, so we probably should at least prepare for an attack," As Miroku said those words a familiar girl came running towards them with a familiar fox demon not far behind.

"Guy's I just heard, what happened?" Kagome asked as Sango repeated what she had told the others as the priestess looked towards the ground.

"Oh...that is horrible," It was probably a natural occurrence in the feudal era, but it still wasn't easy to hear, but those thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Oi, someone else is coming towards here!" One of the lookouts shouted, though he probably should have been paying closer attention as the figure was already at the entrance.

They were robbed with a rather large...thing attached to their back, thing was the only word that could describe it since it was completely wrapped up. It was smaller, almost feminine as only small pieces of silver hair escaped form the side of the hood.

No matter what anyone said it was suspicious, not only that, but anyone with half a brain could tell the demonic aura coming from said person. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, without even talking to the person he knew they were bad news as he prepared to draw Tessaiga.

"Oh, I didn't expect other demon's to be here, but that doesn't matter since I don't really care about any of that, you were visited by some girls right? If you could be so kind to hand the little rats over I'll leave without incident," It seemed that was all that Inuyasha needed for him to unleash Tessaiga as the silver haired stranger grinned.

"Eh...now that is something, I didn't think it would be so easy to get. Ah, I might be able to kill two birds with one stone after all, it's not like I'm planning on letting any of you live anyway!" She took off the robe, which was shocking.

Crosses and holy symbols scattered the girls body as it seemed she was wearing some sort of one piece tactical suit, oddly enough that wasn't even the strangest thing about it. The odd thing was her weapon, it looked like a giant mini gun with a spear attached to the end of it.

"Wielder of Tessaiga, in the name of the demon church as well as the Xue army, I'll be taking your blade!"

What happened next was odd, the girl stuffed her arm in what appeared to be the holder of ammunition, as the sound of cutting flesh filled the town. When the sound was finished the girl removed her arm that was nothing but bone.

Steam devoured the bare bone, as the muscle and flesh started to regenerate. In a matter of seconds the arm was in perfect condition, as if it had never been shredded.

"So, shall we begin?"

**Author note,**

**Damn short chapters, I didn't even want to write an action scene yet since it probably would be better left for the start of the next one.**


End file.
